


Angel in Disguise

by insideimasadrainbow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Calum, Cake, Drama, Exes, F/M, Luke's ex, Luke's son, Luke's still a cupcake tho, Luke's the top dog, M/M, Mashton, OC's - Freeform, Romance, Sex, brief interracial relationship, business suits, they all struggle, they're all their angels in disguises yaz, title from Wrapped Around Your Finger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimasadrainbow/pseuds/insideimasadrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's a single father and the CEO of his own company. Ashton is his assistant who will do anything for him. Calum's just trying to keep his head afloat in the brittle current called life. And Michael, well, he just wants to fit in somewhere so the black void he's had for so long will finally go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in Disguise

**Angel in Disguise**

* * *

 

_Prologue_

  
The world sees him as a powerful being, one who dominates control. They gleam at his wealth and his family's successful background. Many fight to work under him for just having a job in his company raises ones status. Many fight to work under him just because it's him and many, women in particular, fight for positions such as secretary/assistant in order to be around him- he's single after all. 

Single indeed but the world fails to see a broken man who could care less about his power and wealth. They don't see a father who is struggling with inner demons and swallowed by loneliness. They don't see him at all.

* * *

Every time he walks past a church he gives it the bird. After the amount of hours he spent spilling his heart out to 'God' and praying hours on end for 'God' to guide him out of his darkness and to help him find the light but it all fell on deaf ears, he quit begging his so called 'God' for assistance and started to do shit his own way. With his parents dead and his sister's whereabouts unbeknownst to him, he had no choice. The foster home only gave him a roof over his head and he had to provide the rest of his needs for himself. 

* * *

By the age of eleven, he was already parenting. He no choice since his father left them and his mother still hadn't picked up her broken pieces from the aftermath. Every single day he wanted to just lie down and cry the pain out but instead he swallows it down for his little brother and sister lest he wanted to send them into a panic. They already go through enough as it is, so he can't break down. He has to keep moving no matter how much he finds his position unfair. When questions were asked, he lied. He didn't want his siblings to get taken away from him and that was his only reason for pushing himself.

* * *

School was never easy for him, especially when his only best friend left. He comes from a poor family who struggles on the daily and he hates it. He hates that he can't do anything to help but smile like everything is fine. Nothing was fine. And when he found out that his mother was having an affair, it all went downhill. His father left without him and his mother neglected him while she remained with the man she broke her family with. Nothing was right where he was so he left, hoping that whatever was out there would be better than his broken home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but the rest of the chapters will be longer, swear. As for their ages, that'll be revealed next chapter. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
